With the development of the display technology, 3D display products and touch screen products have found increasingly wide use. It is a matter of interest to the industry how to combine a 3D display substrate and a touch screen substrate to obtain a 3D display apparatus with a touch screen function.
Please referring to FIG. 1, at present, the touch screen function of a 3D display apparatus is implemented by directly superimposing a touch screen substrate 20 on a 3D display substrate 10. The 3D display substrate 10 is located on a Liquid Crystal Display Module (LCM) 31, and comprises a lower substrate 11, a upper substrate 12, electrodes 13 located on the lower substrate 11 and the upper substrate 12, respectively, and sealant 14 bonding the lower substrate 11 and the upper substrate 12. The touch screen substrate 20 comprises a glass substrate 21, an outer side substrate 22, electrodes 13 located on the glass substrate 21 and the outer side substrate 22, respectively, and sealant 14 bonding the glass substrate 21 and the outer side substrate 22.
Since the 3D display substrate 10 and the touch screen substrate 20 are of a certain thickness themselves, the thickness of the 3D display apparatus with a touch screen function obtained by directly superimposing the touch screen substrate 20 on the 3D display substrate 10 is at least the sum of the thickness of the 3D display substrate 10 and that of the touch screen substrate 20, thereby resulting in a relatively thick 3D display apparatus.